Hina-chan
by HinachanDarck
Summary: -¡HINATA-CHAN ES MÍA FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!- ¡No lo creo PUERCA! ... MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DRABBLE YURI-HETERO,ItaHina, SakuHina, InoHina, TenHina, TemaHina, KonanHina, etc. Summay un asco lo se pero denle una oportunidad. Puede cambiar a Rating M.
1. Empieza el conflicto

**Espero les guste y no me linchen por no haber actualizado nada... pero prometo no tardar. El día de hoy vengo con mi primer drabble yuri... espero y disfruten.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto que se niega a regalármelos...**

**Inner: Perdedora**

**Yo: ¡Hey!.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Decir que las pubertas kunoichis allí presentes estaban enfadadas era un eufemismo era algo insultante, más que eso una broma y si ellas no hacían nada era para mantener una tapadera heterosexual sobre si mismas…

Pero…

¡JODER QUE ERA DIFÍCIL!

Era el pensamiento de las chicas mientras escuchaban las palabras ofensivas del genio Hyuga hacia su verdadero amor… más conocido como Hinata Hyuga.

-¡Retírese Hinata-sama, usted no puede ser un ninja, es débil, patética y una muy baja excusa de Hyuga!-¡ESO SI QUE LAS ENOJÓ¡-

-N- neji-niisan- dijo Hinata con unas pocas de lágrimas en ellos sintiéndose dolida y abandonada, como un cachorro, haciendo que no se pudieran controlar.

-¡A LA MIERDA LAS TAPADERAS! ¡HINATA CARIÑO, TE AMO, PATEALE EL TRASERO A ESE MALDITO IDIOTA!- Se escuchó el grito proveniente de la Yamanaka que saltaba con una aura rosa a su alrededor haciendo que los presentes entraran en shock total… ¡y valla decirlo! Si hasta Asuma-sensei se atragantaba con el cigarro que estaba hace unos momentos disfrutando, ¿Quien diría que la Yamanaka fuera hacia ese lado?

-¡CÁLLATE INO-PUERCA… HINATA-CHAN JAMAS TE ACEPTARÍA… ADEMÁS ESAS ERAN MIS MALDITAS LINEAS!- gritaba esta vez la pelirrosada amenazando con un puño alto a la chica que estaba al otro lado de estadio lanzándole miradas matadoras mientras un sonrojo aparecía por su cara, al haberse confesado tan abrupta mente- ¡HINATA-CHAN SERÁ MÍA Y SOLO MÍA!-decía un poco más calmada… ya se había echado la soga al cuello así que ¿Qué importaría montar su amenaza de primera instancia, a todos y todas sus enemigas?

-¡ESO NI LO SUEÑEN IDIOTAS!- gritaba una pelicastaña de chonguitos graciosos mientras preparaba un pergamino de peligrosas armas en su mano derecha- ¡SI ALGUIEN SE QUEDARÁ CON ELLA SOY YO! ¡USTEDES NO SE METAN Y PERSIGAN DE NUEVO A EL IDIOTA TRASERO DE PATO, PERO DÉJENME A **MI** CHICA!

-Mph escandalosas- dijo Temari interrumpiendo la tensión que se había formado- Ella no quiere niñas si no a una mujer que la sepa llevar por caminos… como decirlo… placenteros, y a mi no me molestaría ser esa mujer- terminaba con una sonrisa viciosa y los ojos obscurecidos al pensar en las cosas que podría hacer con esa joven y deseable corderito.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que varios EVENTOS se desataran…

11 hombres con grandes hemorragias nasales y miradas atónitas.

4 kunoichis peleando y gritando quien se quedaría con su Hinata-chan.

Un genio Hyuga desmayado y desangrándose en el piso por una hemorragia nasal.

Y una Hinata Hyuga con los labios tiernamente fruncidos en la confusión de no saber que demonios estaba pasando…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Waaa espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo... no dejaré mis historias, lo juro, solo tengo un pequeño retraso por mi computadora descompuesta... espero alguien siga leyéndome y si es así estaré feliz...**

**Y espero que me haya salido... es mi primer yuri.**

**REVIEW PORFA :3**

**Se despide la loca, maniática ...**

**HinachanDarck **


	2. Sakura

**Hola, hola...**

**Es bueno saber que les guste, y tengo unas cuántas aclaraciones ...**

**Itachi no está allí por error, va a aparecer en el fic, pero más tarde.**

**Estas conti, más o menos 5 capítulos, van a ser de como las chicas se enamoraron de Hinata.**

**Sin más...**

**¡Comencemos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto.**

* * *

_CAPITULO 2_

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura_

* * *

Se sentía sola y desprotegida, sus padres no le prestaban atención y constantemente era abusada por niños de su salón que se burlaban de "su enorme frente de marquesina"

Esa era la vida de la pequeña Sakura Haruno que en esos momentos se encontraba en cuclillas escuchando las palabras hirientes de los niños a su persona.

-Deberíamos cortarle ese feo pelo de la cabeza ¿No creen?- decía una niña enorme que veía a Sakura con burla mientras las demás asentían entusiasmadas, pasándole unas enormes y oxidadas tijeras.

Sus ojos jade se abrieron con susto mientra las lagrimas comenzaban a salir y internamente se regañó por no poner un alto, quizás se merecía eso, por ser fea, débil y…

-¡A- alto!- Chilló en ese momento una ratonil voz detrás de las niñas, que asustadas, se voltearon para encontrarse con la heredera Hyuga, una bella pequeña de grandes ojos perlados con un toque de lavanda, cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y mejillas sonrojadas, que veía a las niñas con un seño fruncido, tratando de amedrentarlas... o bueno tanto como podía, ya que su cara de enfado parecía más bien un puchero adorable… pero ese no es el caso.

-¡De- dejen a e-esa chica en paz!- Susurro-gritó la pequeña mientras se acercaba más a ellas.

Lo que vino después de esa declaración fue que las matonas se echaran a reír a pierna suelta y que la pobre Hyuga se sonrojara de vergüenza, pero sin dejar de lado su firme postura, haciendo a la vez que la pelirrosada abriera sus ojos a más no poder,¿Por qué se esforzaba en salvarla? ¿Por qué no la dejaba como los demás?

-¿Hablas enserio, cieguita Hyuga?- Dijo la mastodonte mientras se acercaba a ella con tijeras en mano de manera amenazante, haciéndola tragar saliva.

-Hai, n-no la molesten, s-si qui-quieren mo-moléstenme a mi, n-no a ella- dijo firmemente mientras las veía a los ojos observando como estos se llenaban de malicia.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo sin más mientras su séquito y ella la empujaban a una pared para cortarle los largos rizos negro-azulados, siendo escuchado el sonido de las tijeras cortando, las risas de urraca de la mastodonte y el pequeño sollozo de la pelirrosada que veía todo con impotencia.

Después de unos minutos las chicas se fueron y fue que la Haruno pudo ver a Hinata que tenía una parte de su pelo hasta la nuca de forma desigual junto a otros pocos mechones desordenados viendo a todas direcciones.

-¿E-estas bien?- preguntó Hinata sacando a Sakura de sus cavilaciones.

-Ha-hai, no debiste hacer eso, t-tu cabello- decía Sakura tartamudeando mientras veía a la heredera que se acercaba a ella tranquilamente.

-E-esta bien, no te preo-preocupes- decía mientras se acuclillaba hasta ella, empezando a mover los cabellos rosados que escondían su frente, haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Q-que haces?- preguntó Sakura asustada- Mi frente es fea, ¡No la mires!- Chillo la niña mientras apartaba la mirada.

- Eso no es cierto-dijo Hinata sin tartamudear- T-t u frente es bonita, toda t-tu eres bonita, pareces una li-linda flor, no olvides eso… ¿V-vale?- decía Hinata mientras le ponía un lindo listón el la cabeza y sonreía, haciendo que el interior de Sakura se agitara.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- dijo con desesperación la niña mientras veía como se iba para el lado contrario.

Se detuvo.

-Po-porque no me podía qu-quedar de brazos cru-cruzados mientras te hacían eso, eso es m-malo, y tu e-eres una b-buena persona, a-adiós Sakura-san- tartamudeó mientras corría hasta su casa, donde seguramente la reprenderían fuertemente.

La Haruno no podía dejar de sentir esas mariposas en el estomago y el lindo calor que empezaba a subir a sus mejillas, ¿Que era eso? ¿Porque al recordar su sonrisa sus mejillas ardían?

No sabía la respuesta a esas interrogantes, pero sabía que de ahora en adelante siempre dejaría al descubierto su frente, ya que ella le dijo que le gustaba, así que con un poco más de animo se levantó de el suelo en el que estaba tirada, recogió los pedazos de pelo azulado que estaba a unos metros de ella y se hecho a correr a su casa con la más grande sonrisa que hubiera esbozado, sin darse cuenta de que una niña de cabellera rubia la observaba curiosa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kyah! terminé este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y dejen review...**

**También**** tengo una pregunta interesante para ustedes...**

**¿Quieren que Hinata se quede con Itachi, o que haya romance entre ellos?...**

**Déjenlo**** en los comentarios por favor**

**Bien, sin más se despide...**

**La loca, maniática...**

**¡HinachanDarck!**


	3. Temari

**¡Yeah!, me alegra que les esté gustando tanto el fic.**

**Las votaciones a mi pregunta anterior se cerrarán en los próximos 2 capítulos, así que al pendientes.**

**Tengo la firme promesa que cada 10 reviews yo continuaría con un nuevo capitulo así que ya saben...**

**!Ah, se me olvidaba!**

**Al que sea el comentario número 50, le dedicaré un fic de la pareja que gusten.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto**

* * *

_CAPITULO 3_

_._

_._

_._

_Temari_

* * *

El sonido de las gotas de agua era lo único que la pequeña Sabaku No escuchaba en ese complejo, el Hyuga, por supuesto, ya que al ser ella la hija del Kazekage debía alojarse en los mejores lugares.

Esta vez se encontraban allí, para que su padre formara acuerdos con el Sandaime Hokage, y ya que se tardarían bastante en ello, les dieron la cortesía de alojarse en tan ostentoso complejo a ella y a sus hermanos lleno de aburridos y frígidos Hyuga, pero no se quejaba, esa era la única manera de salvar por unos momentos a su pequeño hermano Gaara de las miradas hostiles de Sunagakure. Porque de ninguna manera permitiría que él se quedara allí sabiendo el peligro de dejarlo solo.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, viendo como las gotas de agua chocaban contra el vidrio de la ventana, se quedó dormida, soñando con su madre.

.

.

.

No sabía cuanto tiempo paso,pero al oír un gran golpe fuera de su habitación,despertó, asustada se paró de golpe y entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes en la que se alojaba, rogando por que Gaara no hubiera hecho nada malo, o peor, que hubieran intentado asesinarlo, regañándose mentalmente por pensar eso se quedó quieta y observó.

Una pequeña niña muy bonita a la que le calculaba un año menos que ella, con el pelo azulado, cortado de manera irregular y con la ropa toda mojada, se tomaba la mejilla, que en estos momentos estaba hinchada y con un pequeño hilito de sangre y veía a un imponente hombre vestido en una yukata blanca, la veía con odio, que si no mal recordaba, era Hiashi Hyuga, o Hyuga-sama, como la habían obligada a llamarlo, con la mano estirada hacia la niña de nombre desconocido.

-¿Eres estúpida?- dijo el hombre con veneno- ¡Como te atreves a llegar así a esta casa! ¡Te dije que tendríamos visitas importantes y tu regresas con el pelo hecho mierda y toda mojada!¡No mandaré a nadie a que te arregle el pelo, quizás si lo dejo así dejes de hacer idioteces como estas!- grito-susurró el hombre enfurecido mientras jalaba el segmento de pelo todavía largo a la muchacha asustada- ¡Eres una vergüenza!- Dijo de nuevo, preparándose para darle una bofetada, a lo que yo temblé,a algo dentro de mi, le dolió ver esa imagen.

-¡Hiashi, deja a Hinata ahora mismo!- gritó una voz de mujer que en ese momento no pudo ver.

El hombre quedo pasmado y después de unos segundos se alejó de la niña sin decir nada más de regreso a lo que ella creía su despacho.

La mujer peliazulada, que parecía ser su madre, se acercó lentamente a la pequeña y limpió sus heridas en silencio, al final se levantó y no dijo absolutamente nada, dejando a la pequeña tirada en el piso.

-P-puedes salir- escuchó el susurro proveniente de la pequeña, y avergonzada de haber sido atrapada, salió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Temari- dije intentando aparentar indiferencia al ver su magullada mejilla.

-S-soy Hi-hinata- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa que al instante cambió a una mueca de dolor al sentir como se estiraba su herida, que nuevamente se volvió a abrir.

Me estremecí.

-¿Porqué tienes así el pelo?- dije intentando no incomodarla.

-A-ah, lo que su-sucede, e-es qu-que, em… ¡Que-quería ve-ver como me ve-veía co-con el pelo co-corto!- exclamo lo ultimo con rapidez intentando ser creíble, pero era de lo más obvio que mentía.

-¿Entonces, porque estas mojada?- pregunté yo haciendo que la niña se sonrojara al saber que la había atrapado.

-Sa-salvé a u-una chica, a-a la que intentaban cortarle el pe-pelo, y po-por defenderla, me lo cortaron a –a mi, y – y en el ca-camino se de-desato la to-tormenta, pe-pero no me arrepiento d-de haberla a-ayudado- mi mirada se suavizó al escuchar eso y un latido fuerte inundó mis sentidos, creo que era por tal muestra de amabilidad, que era rara de ver, debía ser solo eso.

Sin embargo, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, su peinado ahora gracioso, su mejilla magullada y sus ojos tristes, me recordaron a Gaara, así que la tome de la mano, sorprendiéndome de la forma suave en que se sentía y la a metí al cuarto de invitados y le emparejé el cabello, ahora lo tenía estilo princesa, con 2 mechones enmarcando su cara y sus bellos ojos resplandeciendo con alegría, en ese momento, supe que la quería, a mis escasos 6 años, decidí que esa luz iba a ser mía y cuidaría a esa criatura inocente y bondadosa, para que la luz que emanaba no se extinguiera.

.

.

.

En el trayecto de vuelta a Suna, mientras mi padre mascullaba cosas inentendibles, se me ocurrió algo.

-Padre- dije tirando de su manga a lo que el volteó junto a mi hermanito menor.

-¿Qué?- dijo con voz molesta.

-Tengo una idea para que puedas unir a ambas aldeas, por medio de un matrimonio arreglado, podrías casar a alguno de nosotros con la heredera del clan Hyuga- dije yo, viendo como el procesaba la idea.

-Podía casarla con Kankuro- dijo el en voz baja y yo solo negué.

-Yo no hablaba de Kankuro, si no de mí- dije con voz inocente mientras veía a mi estoico padre abrir los ojos, estupefacto,la chica solo se le quedó viendo raro, preguntándose ¿Que cosa había dicho para que se pusiera tan raro?

.

.

.

* * *

**Waaa, cuando Temari era inocente :D**

**¡QUE VIEJOS TIEMPOS!**

**Ok no.**

**Espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo, y recuerden, la próxima actualización es a los 30 reviews.**

**Sin más...**

**Se despide, la loca, maniática, y algo cursi...**

**¡Hinachandarck!**


	4. TenTen

**Hello my darling´s... **

**Ok no.**

**¡Me da gusto saber que este fic tiene apoyo!**

**Y mi propuesta de publicar cada 10 reviews, la seguiré, pero lamentablemente (o no), llegamos justo cuando son las 12:00 am **

**Pero me gusta, solo por comodidad mía y mejor calidad en los fics pediré 15 por capitulo, espero entiendan.**

**Recuerden que el review 50 elige un fic de la pareja que desee.**

**Bueno, sin más, aquí la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecerán hasta que encuentre una Death Note para escribir el nombre de verdadero autor... así que. **

* * *

_CAPITULO 4 _

_._

_._

_._

_Tenten_

Lo más común en la academia ninja era ver niños corriendo a la hora del receso, jugando fútbol ninja o haciendo cosas comunes de comunes niños de 6 años.

Pero una excepción muy notable se encontraba en 3 chicos en específico.

Rock Lee, conocido como "la bestia verde", y no de forma amigable, pero con lo despistado que era no lograba conseguir el mensaje oculto y solo sonreía complacido, que entrenaba hasta desmayarse.

Neji Hyuga alias"cubo de Hielo"que se quedaba quieto cual sombra.

Y Tenten Ama, más bien conocida por el sobrenombre de "Panda armado", algo que por supuesto odiaba, que se encargaba de afilar todas y cada una de sus armas e intentar por lo menos darle a un solo blanco, ya que aunque ella era genial cuando se encontraba sola, pero en clase "mágicamente" y nótese el sarcasmo, una chica odiosa (Cap 2) lograba que fallara todos y cada uno de sus intentos, y si seguía así no podría pasar el examen de graduación.

En especifico ese día la chica se encontraba más que molesta ya que Sarui (más bien conocida como mastodonte en el capítulo 2) se había atrevido a esconder todas sus armas en un lugar desconocido para su persona, y en estos momentos, muy a su pesar, los buscaba todos y cada uno de ellos, ya que habían sido un regalo de su fallecida madre, que era una de las mejores creadoras de armas del País de Fuego, algo que ella quería lograr.

-Estúpida chica mastodonte, como se atreve, pero ya verá cuando encuentre todas mis armas, la convertiré en un alfiletero humano- murmuraba molesta mientra veía entre los arbustos de la zona en busca de algo brillante, como lo eran sus preciados Kunais.

De tanto mascullar y maldecir, Tenten no vio la peligrosa y obvia arma que estaba peligrosamente descansando a unos cuantos centímetros de su mano hasta que...

-¡AY!- gritó la pelicastaña mientras veía su mano sangrar.

-¿T-te encuentras bien?- escuchó el llamado tímido de algo entre los arbustos haciendo que la chica saltara.

-¿E-eres un duende?-Preguntó Tenten asustada, recordando como su abuelo solía contarle historias sobre duendes malvados que se comían a los niños solitarios… ¡Eso ni pensarlo, si el duende quería comérsela primero tenía que vencerla!

-¿D-Duende?- dijo la voz tras los arbustos, claramente confundida, haciéndole estremecer, ¡DEBÍA PONER ATENCIÓN Y NO QUEDARSE PERDIDA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS!

Aterrada vio como algo se levantaba de el pequeño casi a ser árbol, revelando a una niña de 5 años más o menos, de ojos perla , cabello azulado en un corte estilo princesa que la veía curiosa mientras en sus manos cargaba unos cuantos kunais.

-¿ah?- Dijo Tenten avergonzada de ver alguien tan pequeña verla en una de sus locas alucinaciones- fantasías, pero salió rápido de su estupor al ver de nuevo esos kunais, mejor dicho SUS kunais.

-¡Hey eso es mío!- Decía Tenten mientras se los arrebataba de sus lindas manos, ignorando completamente que tenía una mano sangrante.

-¡T-Tu mano, h-hay que cu-curarla!- Exclamó asustada la niña mientras salía completamente del arbusto para sacar de un lugar desconocido un kit de emergencias.

-¡He-hey, eso no es necesario!- decía medio avergonzada la chica panda mientras veía a la pequeña limpiar la herida y empezar a vendarla, sin poder evitarlo se vio disfrutando de tener su mano entre esas suaves manitas, haciendo que lentamente un calor conocido llegara a su estomago… ¡Oh no!

-S-Soy Hinata Hyuga- dijo de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos caóticos.

-Tenten Ama, un placer- respondió la chica, ganándose una gran sonrisa de parte de la niña.

-¿D-de donde sacaste ese kit, que haces aquí?- dijo Tenten mientras se sonrojaba en un tono rosado.

-¿A-are? Es-esque soy muy to-torpe, sie-siempre llevo uno por emergencias, y lle-llevo unas cua-cuantas plantas medicinales a mi ma-madre, se encuentra muy en-enferma en estos momentos- terminó la chica mientras miraba hacia abajo, con los ojos brillando en lágrimas no derramadas, haciendo que la de chonguitos se espantara ¿Y ahora que?

-Tranquila, estará bien, no te preocupes- dijo Tenten rápidamente intentando salir de esa metida de pata.

-E-está bien- dijo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acababa de vendar su mano.

-Gracias- dijo la pelicastaña impresionada de lo bien que estaba ahora su mano, y viendo sus kunais se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, como agradecimiento te quiero mostrar algo, ¿Vale?- decía la chica con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que la Hyuga asintió curiosa.

Al ver es la mayor sonrió feliz y tomó los kunais, tirando de ellos rápidamente a un árbol lejano, formando una curiosa forma de corazón, haciendo que la Hyuga se sorprendiera fuertemente.

-¡Eso fue increíble Tenten-san!- exclamó emocionada la chica mientras su rostro se iluminaba, haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a Tenten, que se sentía avergonzada y con una nueva sensación dentro de ella.

-G-gracias- dijo apartando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.

Un minuto de silencio cómodo lo siguió, siendo roto esta vez por la Hyuga.

-¡Di-disculpe Tenten-san, pe-pero ya de-debo irme, fu-fue un placer¡- Dijo la chica mientras corría con una pequeña canasta en el brazo, dejando a la pelicastaña sola con sus pensamientos.

-Corazón, bien Tenten, eres una genio, de seguro que la asustaste- dijo la chica con un susurro bajo, pensando en su sonrisa, en como su rostro se ilumino, y en lo bonita que se veía hace unos instantes.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, NO ME PUEDE GUSTAR UNA NIÑA, WAAAAAAAA!- gritó para si mientras se tomaba los chonguitos con desesperación- Eso no es normal- dijo finalmente- Aunque, yo nunca seré normal- susurró eso ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas, con la nueva determinación de buscar cierto libro naranja en el despacho del Hokage, que sin duda le resolvería unas cuantas dudas.

.

.

.

* * *

**WAAAAK Termine este cap, espero les haya gustado, a mi me fascinó escribir TenHina, y si soy sincera este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos.**

**Ahora responderé 2 preguntas en especial que me hicieron.**

**1. Konan o el KonanHina, aparecerá en 6 capítulos aproximadamente.**

**2. Quizás, y solo quizás abra SasuHina, la verdad no lo se, y me gustaría que me dejaran en los comentarios lo que piensan.**

**Bien, eso es todo...**

**Se despide de ustedes...**

**La loca, maniática, y algo cursi...**

**¡HinachanDarck!**


	5. Ino

**¡Hello my darling´s!**

**¿Como se encuentran?**

**Espero que bien, y como ven, vengo con una nueva actualización.**

**¡Espero que les guste como a mi me gustó escribirlo!**

**Recuerden que el review numero 50 ganará un fic de la pareja que guste, así que atentos.**

**Quiero dar gracias por sus calurosos reviews, en especial los de Fumis, que hacen que me suba el ánimo y actualice más rápido.**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Sin más ...**

**¡Aquí vamos¡**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecerán hasta que escriba el nombre del autor verdadero en una Death Note que no tengo... mmm, bien.**

* * *

_CAPITULO 5_

_._

_._

_._

_Ino_

* * *

Ino Yamanaka era conocida principalmente por ser una metiche, desde niña, escuchaba los chismorreos de su madre con las vecinas y amigas creciendo en un ambiente lleno de información, junto a su madre era de las primeras en saber la vida intima de cada mujer, niño, perro, etc.

Ino, era una niña curiosa, y lo que más le frustraba era el no saber algo.

Y si por algo era buena, era por sacarle información a cualquier persona que deseara, que ella tuviera 5 años, no tenía importancia.

.

.

.

La pequeña rubia se levantó esa mañana con un sentimiento extraño, ignorándolo, fue a desayunar con su madre, ya que su padre se encontraba de misión, así que feliz, terminó de escuchar los chismes del día y comer un rico cereal con leche,salió de casa y procedió a buscar a su recién adquirida amiga, Sakura Haruno, encontrándola rápidamente , dentro de un callejón muy tenebroso, hablando con una chica peliazulada, que tenía el cabello todo desordenado y mal cortado, así que ella como buena espía se escondió detrás de la pared, viendo todo atentamente.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver, como la peliazul le movía el cabello y le daba una gran sonrisa, mientras el ponía un lindo listón, desde allí no alcanzaba a oír nada de lo que decían, pero para evitar descubrirse, se quedó en donde estaba, siendo sorprendida de ver quien era esa chica peliazulada, que en esos momentos se acercaba a donde se escondía, la heredera Hyuga.

Por suerte no fue atrapada.

Pero quedaban unas cuestiones.

¿Qué hacía la heredera Hyuga allí, y con el pelo horroroso? ¿Por qué Sakura se sonrojaba? ¿Desde cuando sonreía así?

Esto no se quedará sin respuesta- dijo para si misma mientras sonreía.

.

.

.

Después de 3 días de investigación increíblemente no había encontrado ninguna respuesta a las interrogantes que se planteaba, pero había estado siguiendo a la chica Hyuga, averiguando varias cosas como que le encantaban los rollos de canela,que era excesivamente amable, o que tenía una sonrisa hermosa, que le hacía que el calor le llegara a las mejillas repentinamente, pero además de eso no descubrió nada,así que con un puchero molesto fue a ver a su padre, que acababa de llegar y estaba en este momento en la mesa comiendo algo junto a su mamá, de seguro al escuchar los detalles de su misión, se sentiría algo consolada y despejaría un poco su mente…

¡No podía estar más equivocada!

-¡Y luego, la hija del Kazekage dijo que quería casarse con la heredera Hyuga!- escuchó mientras entraba a la cocina a su padre exclamar atónito, haciendo que se sorprendiera…

¿Qué pasaba con esa niña? ¿Porque todos la querían y protegían? ¡No podía entenderlo!

Molesta volvió sobre sus pies y azoto la puerta saliendo de la cocina sin saludar a su padre, haciendo que a este se le escurriera una gota por la sien, su hija era una bipolar como su esposa.

.

.

.

Una semana después, su madre le mandó a llevar un recado a el complejo Nara, así que a regañadientes, tomó la canasta con hierbas extrañas y empezó a caminar, usando un atajo que cruzaba la academia ninja, que haría que llegara más rápido a su destino y pudiera investigar sobre los chicos de la academia.

Mientras iba pasando, una curiosa niña con un gran parecido a un panda, empezó a gritar como loca algo como "kunai", "mastodonte" y "tonta", haciendo que una gota de sudor recorriera su sien, esa chica tenía problemas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a la chica gritar algo sobre un duende, viendo como ella se asustaba al ver como una cabellera azulada increíblemente conocida le preguntaba si estaba bien.

No supo que sentimiento fue el que nació en su interior al ver como Hinata le sonreía a la chica Panda, y como esta lograba que su rostro see iluminara tanto, pero no le gustaba para nada.

Atenta vio como la Hyuga se iba y como la chica allí gritaba para si misma algo de "gustar", algo que hizo que el pequeño fuego en su interior creciera in mesuradamente.

Molesta, se fue de allí, con dirección a su destino original, perdida en pensamientos malvados en los cuales arrancaba los chonguitos de esa chica con sus propias manos.

.

.

.

3 días después de eso, en una tarde nublada, vio atentamente, como su madre lloraba y se vestía de negro, ayudándola a ella también a cambiarse por un pequeño vestido del mismo color.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¡No lo sabía! Pero no preguntaría para no empeorar el estado de ánimo de el que se encontraba.

Su padre también se veía afligido, triste, pero el sabía esconder las emociones de su rostro al contrario de su madre, aunque ella lo pudiera leer fácilmente de todos modos.

A paso lento salieron rumbo a un lugar desconocido, con un silencio tenso que solo se rompía con los sollozos de su madre.

Después de caminar por unos minutos, se encontraron con unas grandes puertas de madera, que estaban resguardadas por un par de Hyugas vestidos de negro, que al ver a su familia les dejó entrar, no sabía que ocurría, así que le jaló la yukata negra a su papá, preguntándole con los ojos que sucedía.

-La matriarca Hyuga, murió, venimos a darle nuestros respetos- dijo con una voz algo dolida, recordando a la dulce mujer que conoció en su infancia y parte de la adolescencia.

-Oh- dijo ella, entendiendo un poco la situación.

Al levantar la vista se encontraron con un bello mausoleo donde pudo ver a muchos de los líderes de clanes de toda Konoha, junto a sus familias alrededor de un agujero, en el cual metían un féretro.

Pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue ver a la princesa Hyuga, con la cara impregnada de dolor, viendo como enterraban a su madre, un gran escalofrío la recorrió, le dolía ver esos ojos vacíos, y las lagrimas que salían sin el permiso d la chica.

Todos y cada uno de ellos fue lanzando rosas a su féretro y cuando la tierra lo cubrió por completo, todos se adentraron a la mansión, al ver como empezaba a llover.

Solo 2 personas se quedaron en la lluvia.

La heredera Hyuga, que veía con pena y dolor el nombre grabado en esa tumba, y una pelirrubia, que la veía triste.

Ahora entendía que tenía esa chica.

Te impulsaba a cuidarla.

Te daban ganas de limpiar esas lágrimas y hacer que sus ojos volvieran a tener ese brillo acostumbrado.

Te gustaba…

Lo admitías.

Y eso fue lo que pensaste mientras te acercabas a ella abrazándola, dejando que desahogara todo lo tuviera dentro, en un hermoso jardín, debajo de la lluvia.

.

.

.

* * *

** ¡Que triste, de verdad!...**

**Me gustó mucho escribir este capitulo y a la vez me hizo ponerme algo triste -.-**

**Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado,las 2 votaciones ya concluyeron y...**

**1. Será un ItaHina, nada fácil de escribir, pero me las ingeniaré. **

**2. Habrá SasuHina en pequeñas proporciones, por petición del publico.**


	6. Verdades

**¡Hello my darling´s!**

**!Eh aquí el maravilloso capítulo 6 de Hina-chan¡, para que sepan y no se preocupen, no subo muchas cosas los días Viernes y Sábados.**

**Ok, leyendo el fic de nuevo me di cuenta de que no había ningún pov de Hinata, así que aquí lo pongo, y no se preocupen por nada porque tendremos Hina-chan por largo rato, como 25 o más capítulos.**

**También faltan unos 6 caps aproximadamente para que aparezca Itachi, y para que no se enojen dejaré el spoiler de que habrá un beso, no se sabe si será hetero o yuri, pero allí estará ... :D**

**...**

**Ok, hablando sobre otras cosas, el ganador de la historia al review 50 es ni más ni menos que ...**

**"Kds"**

**Pero como no se que es lo que quiere de premio ,dejaré este capitulo para que lo ponga en sus comentarios.**

**Sin más y para no aburrirlos...**

**¡Comencemos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a... !La gran y magnifica HinachanDarck¡**

**Inner: No empieces.**

**Yo: Ok no, a Kishimoto, pero se vale soñar TT-TT**

* * *

_CAPITULO 6_

_._

_._

_._

_Verdades._

* * *

Hinata Hyuga era una niña fascinante, inteligente y bondadosa, podía verse linda y tierna, e incluso débil, pero no era estúpida.

Ella sabía muy bien porqué murió su madre, porque se veía asustada cada vez que la veía, como intentaba fingir que no pasaba nada.

Sabía también que muchas de las esperanzas de la rama secundaria se habían sido enterradas con su muerte.

Pero sobretodo, sabía que los ancianos del clan Hyuga habían mandado asesinarla bajo las narices del jefe del clan, no era coincidencia que cuando su madre había descubierto la manera de quitar el sello del pájaro enjaulado, hubiera muerto y misteriosamente el pergamino en las que se encontraban tales maravillas, hubiera desaparecido.

Pero lo que no sabía nadie, era que la última copia de ese pergamino se encontraba en su poder, junto a otros muchos pergaminos interesantes, que le ayudarían en le abolición de tan horroroso sello.

Ella había prometido el último día de vida de su madre, mientras agonizaba, seguir con sus ideales, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

El pergamino se encontraba, por seguridad, escrito en el dialecto de su madre, que era originaria de la aldea oculta entre la nieve, y que por suerte le enseñó antes de morir, así cuando le preguntaban el contenido de el pergamino, ella mentía diciendo que era una compilación de cuentos que su madre le leía, haciendo que ellos se burlaran de ella llamándola "débil" y la dejaran sin más.

* * *

.

.

.

La niña que en este momento se encontraba estudiando arduamente el pergamino, sabía más que nadie, que sería difícil lograrlo, pero ella confiaba en sí misma para no defraudar a nadie.

Se encontraba aliviada de que su madre le hubiera enseñado el arte del sellado, en el cual era una de las mejores del mundo shinobi, desde que prácticamente pudo caminar. Y en esos momentos estaba exhausta,pero feliz al haber conseguido lograr hacer un sello del clan de su madre, que hacía invalido cualquier tipo de marca o maldición que se intentara poner en aquella persona, el cual le sería muy útil en estos momentos, ya que el sellado de su prima Hanabi, se prepararía dentro de 5 días, así que ignorando el cansancio se apresuró a correr a la casa donde habitaban los de la rama secundaria, siendo recibida inmediatamente por su tía Hiroto Hyuga, madre de Neji Hyuga de 7 años y Hanabi Hyuga de 3 años, que no la veía con odio, como el resto de la familia; ya que sabía muy bien que la muerte de su esposo no había sido su culpa, a diferencia de la mayoría de los miembros del clan, incluidos entre ellos Neji.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-sama? ¿Por qué viene tan exaltada?- Preguntaba la mujer con cautela viendo extrañada como la chica parecía apunto de caer desmayada del cansancio.

-H-hanabi-onechan, n-no será se-sellada- dijo la chica con una sonrisa enorme haciendo a la mayor sorprenderse.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó en shock.

-T-tengo que mo-mostrarle algo- dijo sin más mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento- Tr-traiga a Hanabi-chan a-a los jar-jardines que e-están fuera del clan- dijo sonriendo y corriendo rápidamente al lugar dejando a la mujer de piedra sin saber que hacer.

* * *

.

.

.

Al llegar al lugar citado, con la pequeña niña en brazos, se encontró rápidamente a su pequeña sobrina que al verla la saludó y le indicó que pusiera a Hanabi abajo, a lo que ella extrañada asintió.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de la tinta y los pergaminos regados junto a ella, y algo asustada observó como ella se acerco con un pincel a el brazo de su hija menor que la observaba con curiosidad infantil, Hinata empezó a hacer unos símbolos raros en su brazo y ella vio con el byakugan activado como aplicaba un poco de chakra en el sello, haciendo que este brillara de un color morado y fuera absorbido por su piel, no dejando rastro alguno de su presencia.

Rápidamente agarró a su sobrina, que se había desmayado por la perdida de chakra ,con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, así que viendo a su hija, solo recogió las cosas tiradas y llevo a la heredera dentro del complejo, pensando y poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que ese "algo" que había hecho Hinata, sirviera para que su pequeña hija no sufriera ese destino.

* * *

.

.

.

El día que sellaron a Hanabi, ocurrió algo increíble, cuando pusieron el sello en su frente, este brilló de un color morado-lila, parpadeó y desapareció sin dejar rastros.

Desconcertados lo volvieron a intentar, para darse cuenta de que era imposible sellarla, así que la chica junto a su familia pasó a vivir en la casa principal.

Muchos pensaron que esto era una señal divina, para convertir a la pequeña Hanabi en su nueva líder, los ancianos sin embargo comenzaron a sospechar, y Hinata, solo pudo sentirse feliz, al saber que su camino para eliminar el sello estaba cerca.

En estos momentos, Hinata se encontraba en el despacho de su padre, buscando un pergamino con información importante, el pergamino que contenía la forma de aplicar el sello maldito, cuando lo encontró hizo una copia y volvió a meterlo donde estaba, sabía que el sello le serviría, y por más que no quisiera usarlo, lo necesitaba para comprender más las bases de cómo eliminarlo.

-Hinata-sama- escuchó y casi se desmaya del susto.

-¿H-hai?- preguntó temblorosa y girando sobre sus pies, viendo con un suspiro de alivio que solo se trataba de su tía que la veía con una adoración que hizo que se sintiera incómoda.

-Arigato- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia exagerada con la frente en el piso y muchas lágrimas adornando su hermoso rostro, haciendo que ella se preguntara ¿por qué le agradecía?

-N-no enti-entiendo po-porque me lo agradece, el se-sello debería ser e-eliminado, no e-es bu-bueno convertir a-a tu-tu familia e-en esclavos- dijo la chica mientras la hacía pararse y le daba una sonrisa cálida y bella a su tía.

La mujer pronto lo comprendió, esa niña no era humana, era una ángel caído del cielo que venía a ayudarlos, lo que ellos habían orado, solo debían esperar.

-Arigato Hinata-sama- susurró para si mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al ver lo confundida que la pequeña se encontraba.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Yehi!**

**Si soy sincera este capítulo en especial no lo había contemplado, pero me salió de la nada...**

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**Tengo una pregunta...**

**¿Porque Sasuke no activó el Sharingan cuando vio la masacre de su clan? Digo es que se me a quedado la pregunta desde algún tiempo, y como soy curiosa por naturaleza me encantaría saber.**

**Sin más, se despide...**

**La loca, maniática y algo cursi...**

**¡HinachanDarck!**


	7. Academia

**!Hello my darling´s!**

**Un gusto enorme volver a verlas (leerlas).**

**Lamento mucho, mucho, muuuuuuucho haber tardado tanto.**

**Lo que sucede es que empecé de nuevo mi confinamiento solitario en la escuela y...**

**Ok.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Pd: Para kds, tardaré un poco, estoy en camino de acabar tu one-shot...**

**¡No me maten TT-TT, si no quien les escribe las historias!**

* * *

_CAPITULO 7_

_._

_._

_._

_Academia.._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... si no a Kishimoto ... TT-TT**

* * *

El primer día de la academia, para la mayoría de los niños, es muy emocionante, entras a un lugar nuevo, en el cual se abren oportunidades de hacer nuevos amigos, aprender, y tener un futuro decente.

Sin embargo, para los niños de clanes renombrados, era una larga competencia por ser el mejor y darle más prestigio a sus respectivos clanes.

Eso lo sabían todos y cada uno de los niños de cuna noble.

Era destacar, o morir.

Aunque en clanes ninja todavía excepciones, como el Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Nara, en el que podían dejaban a los niños seguir siendo los niños que eran.

Los Uchiha y Hyuga, por otro lado, que competían por ser el mejor clan de toda la aldea, no.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata, esa mañana se levantó adolorida, por los golpes y puntos de chakra bloqueados durante el "entrenamiento" con su padre eran bastante dolorosos, parecía ser más bien que intentaba convertirla en su saco de boxeo, pero no importaba, hoy en especial era un día terriblemente estresante para la niña de 7 años, que desganada se levantó, no importaba que fueran las 4 de la mañana, una heredera debía estar despierta temprano para cumplir con sus tareas.

.

.

.

* * *

Una chica de cabellera rosa, estaba esperanzador amente mirando a la puerta de clases, con ansias de ver a esa linda niña de ojos perlados que le robaba el aliento, porque después de investigar, supo que ese sentimiento hermoso era llamado"amor", sea lo que sea que significara, eso no le quitaba las ganas de volver a verla, ¡y porque no! hasta hablarle y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que una pequeña pelirrubia veía la puerta de la misma manera anhelante que ella.

O de la pelicastaña de un curso mayor que se veía desde afuera husmeando por los salones con un pequeño sonrojo.

De lo que estaba segura es que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al verla entrar con un gran moretón en la mejilla, se veía a simple vista que estaba cansada, y para su disgusto y de las otras chicas, se sentó junto al chico Inuzuka que le preguntó si estaba bien e intentó consolarla, antes de que pudieran ofrecerle el lugar que estaba justo a su lado.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, las pequeñas niñas enamoradas, se preocupaban cada vez más, ya que parecía que la niña estaba a punto de caer desmayada.

El Inuzuka, sin embargo no se daba cuenta y hablaba amistosa mente con el rubio detrás de el, que feliz le devolvía los saludos.

La entrada de alguien les hizo poner atención sin embargo, el entrante era nada más y nada menos que Iruka, que veía a sus alumnos, evaluándolos.

-Bien alumnos, hoy empezaremos el camino para llegar a ser shinobis de la hoja, esto es un gran honor, deben tenerlo muy en cuenta, si no hay preguntas espesaremos con la cla- fue interrumpido por unos toques en la puerta, suaves, elegantes.

-¡Adelante!- dijo un poco molesto el maestro mientras veía pasar a un joven de cabellera negra, que curiosamente, parecía un trasero de pato, ojos negros y tez blanquecina, un Uchiha.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo el chico con respeto al maestro a lo que el asintió, suspirando al escuchar los chillidos enamorados de las niñas.

Ino y Sakura, no estaban especialmente interesadas en el chico pelinegro, si no en los moretones visibles de la pequeña Hyuga, debajo de las mangas de su chaqueta.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Al sonar la campana del receso, Ino se levantó como un bólido, corriendo a la pequeña chica Hyuga, que se veía realmente cansada, sin embargo eso no le quitaba su encanto.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar e invitarle a comer con ella rollos de canela una horda de niñas la arrastró directamente al chico Uchiha dejándola completamente frustrada y triste de no poder cumplir con su cometido, Sakura por otro lado, era muy tímida para acercársele y solo se conformaba por verla desde lejos, sonriendo.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa fue extinguiéndose lentamente al ver a una chica de chonguitos acercárcele y abrazarla efusiva mente con un gran sonrojo, invitándola a comer con ella y sacándole una gran sonrisa a su enamoramiento.

No sabía que era ese sentimiento pero su corazón se estrujo al verla salir con esa desconocida.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

En el receso Tenten pudo conocer más a la pequeña a su lado, supo sus gustos y disgustos, sus metas y demás, simplemente no pudo dejar de admirarla por su meta tan noble, y prometerse a si misma ayudarla en todo o posible.

-Pienso sinceramente que muy estúpido que marquen a personas de su propia familia, sin ofender- dijo Tenten mientras el vendaba el brazo como hacía algún tiempo ella lo hizo, muy disgustada por todas las marcas y moretones que se encontraban en su suave piel.

-H-hai, lo-lo se- decía la muchacha suspirando, abatida, decepcionada y frustrada consigo misma.

-¡Ey, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda!- Dijo Tenten, intentando consolarla.

-¿¡En verdad!?- exclamo la niña sin tartamudear a lo que ella asintió recibiendo de parte de la niña un abrazo aplastante, haciendo que se sonrojara como un tomate.

-¡E-EY, esta bien, n-no tienes que agradecérmelo!- balbuceaba Tenten mientras intentaba quitársela de encima, a lo que la niña solo se apartó y le dio una gran sonrisa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke, escondido detrás de un árbol escuchaba atentamente, la platica de la niña Hyuga y la otra chica, sintiendo un gran sentimiento de orgullo por su amiga de la infancia, ademas de un pequeño rubor en las mejillas al verla sonreír, no sabía lo que le sucedía pero haría todo lo estuviera a su alcance para verla con el, que sonriera para el, sin saber bien la razón.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Si había algo que Ino Yamanaka sabía es que no perdería, tenía como objetivo tener como suya a la ojiblanca y nada lo impediría, ni siquiera ese chico Uchiha, o la chica panda, ni siquiera Sakura, porque ella había visto sus reacciones,sabía que estaba enamorados de ella, y no permitiría que arruinaran su plan.

Decidió, escondida desde el techo de la academia, que los enfrentaría y dejaría claras sus intenciones.

.

.

.

* * *

A la salida, Ino se levantó rápidamente, buscando entre el mar de cabezas una rosada, o una negra como un trasero de pato, por defecto.

Para su suerte encontró la rosada primero, caminando tímidamente y con la cabeza baja.

-Sakura- dijo ella con un tono serio, haciendo que se detuviera y la mirara curiosa.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella y la jaló hacia los campos de entrenamiento, viendo como ella tropezaba de vez en cuando por la velocidad.

-¿Q-Que sucede Ino-chan?- preguntaba agitada mientras la rubia soltaba su muñeca.

-Se que te gusta Hinata- dijo sin más haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos sorprendida y algo ruborizada.

-¡C-como lo sabes!- chilló sakura apenada.

-Porque sientes lo mismo que yo por ella- dijo sin más, haciendo que la pelirrosada entrara en shock.

-Sería muy favorable para mí que te rindieras, a ella no le gustas y eres demasiado tímida para intentar hablarle- dijo Ino con dureza viendo como su amiga temblaba y bajaba los ojos al piso.

-Déjala en paz- terminó la Yamanaka, esperando una reacción.

-Ie- dijo la pelirrosada en un susurro, haciendo a Ino sorprenderse.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto anonadada al ver como Sakura levantaba su cabeza con orgullo.

-¡IE! ¡NO RENUNCIARÉ!- dijo Sakura valientemente, con llamas verdes brillando amenazadoramente en sus ojos-¡La amo!- dijo eso ultimo con un tono serio, haciendo a Ino sonreír.

-Bien, entonces, deberás ayudarme, nosotras no somos las únicas enamoradas de ella, hay por lo menos 3 personas más- término, haciéndo que la pelirrosa se sorprendiera.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo ella sin más.

-Nos deshacemos de los otros, y luego cuando solo quedemos las dos, lucharemos por ella- dijo sin más, con los ojos brillando, sabiendo que parte de su plan comenzaba ahora.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

En otro lado, la Hyuga esperaba sentada en un columpio a las afueras de la academia, junto a su amigo Sasuke a la espera de que alguien los recogiera.

-No deberías dejar que te golpee- dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio, preocupado.

-Lo se- dijo sin más mientras e tomaba la mejilla- pero es la única manera de mantener a Hanabi-chan a salvo- dijo sin más sin saber que desde las sombras, un chico de pelo largo y dos marcas en la cara, la observaba, con ternura.

-Sasuke- escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, a lo que voltearon para encontrar a Itachi Uchiha, que se veía relajado mientras le hacía señas para que se fueran, a lo que el asintió y se despidió de la Hyuga, corriendo a su hermano.

-Adiós Hinata- dijo Sasuke mientras corría, a lo que ella solo atinó a sonreír.

Sola.

Como siempre.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un par de dedos en su frente, levantando la vista para ver al Uchiha mayor que le sonreía y extendía su mano, dispuesto a llevarla a casa.

Ella sonrió.

El paseo fue tranquilo y casi demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambos, ya que llegaron al complejo en menos de 10 minutos.

-A-arigato Itachi-kun- dijo la chica mientras hacía una reverencia.

-No fue nada- dijo con voz pausada mientras se acuclillaba y le daba un pequeño beso el la mejilla, dejándola roja como un tomate.

El sonrió y se fue estallando en una nube de humo.

-Un clon- dijo ella mientras se sostenía la mejilla, sonrosada, pensando en el porqué su corazón latió tan rápido.

-¡Hinata-sama!- escuchó el grito asustado de Ko, que venía corriendo hacia ella, viendo si se encontraba bien.

-Lamento la tardanza, tuve que hacer unos recados y cuando llegué allí y no la vi me preocupe mucho, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó frenéticamente Ko, a lo que ella sonrió y asintió.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡WIII ACABÉ EL CAP!**

**¡Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!**

**Pregunta.**

**¿Quieren lemon?**

**Dejen su respuesta en los comentarios, por favor.**

**¡Waaa!**

**Se despide la loca, maniática y algo cursi...**

**¡HinachanDarck!**


End file.
